The Second Soul Mate
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Most are fortunate to meet and marry. Some aren't. Some people lose their soul mate and for whatever reason they are granted a second one. No one knows why or how. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of those people.
1. Intro

The Second Soul Mate

**Summary**: Everyone has a soul mate. Most are fortunate to meet and marry this person. Some never do. And there is a small population of people who are blessed enough to have two, a second soul mate. How and why this happens, no one really knows. But for those it happens to, the love is immeasurable.

**Warning**: No real warnings for this story. Maybe strong language from time to time. Love scenes. Must have love scenes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. I own the people CBS doesn't know about.

**A/N**: This is my first NCIS fic and it involves Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my character Amirah M. Kahn, his second soul mate. If you want a sneak peak, check out my fic called "Dreams". Jethro is chapter 4.


	2. The Room

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. I own the people CBS doesn't know about.

Chapter 1: The Room

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs once again stood silently in the room. It was the room that used to be his master bedroom. It was huge for a master. He loved the way the light came through the windows, except when it was early in the morning and he hadn't been able to sleep much. Now, the curtains were always closed and the room literally barely saw the light of day. The wooden floors were beautiful oak with a light cherry stain. They were waxed and buffed every six months. Now the floors were dull and dusty.

The closets were every woman's dream. Spacious and cedar lined, one held the clothing of a woman and child, the other contained beautifully carved furniture. A child's vanity was one of the pieces, its mirror intact. A child's bed frame, night table and dresser painted white matched the vanity. Right outside that closet was a white toy box with pink wooden letters attached to the front spelling the name "Kelly". It was filled with toys none of today's children had ever heard of. Next to it were a table and chairs, obvious items needed for a tea party.

Further inside the room was the frame of a queen sized bed, mattress and box springs set to the side. The sturdy night tables, cherry stained were also side by side. The adult sized vanity had a mirror but it couldn't be seen for the boxes stacked on top of it. He didn't remember what was in them anymore. Probably books, more toys perhaps. A woman's dresser and a man's armoire were standing back-to-back, collecting dust.

There was so much dust in this room it was a wonder Jethro wasn't sneezing at every breath. The two rocking chairs he had built for them, were still draped with the quilts and cushions they had received as gifts one Christmas. _I can't believe I didn't put these away_. They were as dusty as everything else was in the room. He ran his fingers over the handiwork he had created on the headrest of the larger chair. Her name, he had carved her name "Shannon" into the wood along with the image of a sunflower. Her favorite. The smaller chair was also white, with the name "Kelly" and butterfly images carved into the headrest.

To the right of the chairs was the master bathroom. The claw foot tub, his wife insisted on having. He was fine with a shower, but he incorporated both. They each had their own sink. He couldn't remember what he did with the towels. _Probably still in the linen closet_. The curtains were closed and dust covered the beauty of everything.

The memories of them sitting there began to make him cry. The younger one read to the older as she knitted. He remembered her rocking their baby to sleep after being home a few days. He remembered sitting in that chair himself with his daughter, giving his wife a break, no matter how little sleep he'd had. All the furniture he built by himself, for his family. Piece by piece, all his spare time, all his worries, all his prayers worked themselves into the precious creations. All that hard work and now he could barely stand to look at them.

Every piece seemed to stab him in the heart, like the pain of finding out. The pain of knowing. The pain of loss. This was the room he shared with her, his wife. Their room. The room their little girl used to come into every Saturday and Sunday morning, jumping on the bed hoping to wake them up. The memories of lovemaking, the midnight talks when he couldn't sleep, the almost arguments. It was their room and when she died, he could no longer sleep in it. It was _their_ room, not his.

He could no longer enter his daughter's room. Every time he would walk past, he would expect to hear her having a tea party with her dolls, or dancing around. Nights when he came in late, he would peek in and his precious little girl would be fast asleep, protecting her favorite toy of the moment in her arms. He just couldn't look at it. So he put her clothes in the closet with her mother's and moved his to the guest bedroom down the hall. Kelly's furniture now joined the rest of the things he didn't want to look at, didn't want to think about.

He wiped his tears, took another look around the room and closed the door. Once again, he locked his past and feelings away with a key. _It's been 20 years and I still can't stay in the room for any_ _length of time._ _One day I'll deal with it, but it won't be today_. The widower and still grieving father walked down to his basement where his bourbon and new wooden project were waiting to welcome him.


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. I own the people CBS doesn't know about.

Chapter 2: The Plan

"I'm glad we decided to have lunch outside. It's such a nice day today."Ziva said. The two female members of the NCIS team were sitting in the courtyard at their favorite picnic table, enjoying a few moments of peace. They had been on the phones and their computers all morning following leads. Abby sat next to her, facing the opposite direction so she could stretch out her legs.

"I like it 'cause that means that fall is rapidly approaching and that means Halloween!" Abby replied excitedly. "I've been planning and scrapping pranks since last Halloween so I can get back at Tony."

"I will admit that gluing your boots to the floor while you were still in them was pretty genius. I still don't know how he did it."

"Yeah, and he won't tell me. So I have to come up with something super wowing and totally unexpected."

"Shouldn't the element of surprise be a part of it?" Ziva asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby said setting her Kaf-Pow on the table.

"Well, it will be Halloween and Tony will be expecting you to prank him so he will be on high alert. Why not prank him before Halloween and really catch him off guard?" Abby quietly thought. "Do you have a prank ready to use?"

"Sort of. You know Ziva, it just might work. But then I know he'll be ready for Halloween."

"So why not use the time in between the first prank to perfect the one for Halloween?"

"Now that's pretty genius. Two pranks so close together. Tony will have to take a break and come up with a really good one. You want in on either one?"

"Only if I can be used to distract. I don't think I want know the details or else Tony will be after me and I might be forced to actually kill him."

"Fair enough."Abby said. Their conversation ended just in time because Tony, Tim and Jimmy were heading towards the table with their lunches.

"Ladies." Jimmy greeted as he sat down.

"Hi Jimmy. I don't think we've talked all day." Ziva said.

"Nope, I've been buried in body parts all day. I take it your day has been as busy as mine?"

"Oh yes. I've typed and research so much this morning that might have carpet tunnel."

"That's carpel tunnel, Probie." Tony said.

"Are you going to call every probationary agent that?" Ziva asked.

"Pretty much. And even those who aren't, such as Autopsy Gremlin here." Jimmy rolled his eyes at the comment.

"There are a few techniques you can do to relax the muscles and keep them from getting too strained." He took Ziva's hand. "The easiest one is to massage the wrist area here," He began to demonstrate. "and let it go limp a little." Ziva smiled at the relief and the person giving the relief.

"Thank you. I can feel the difference already."

"You're very welcome."

"Eww…Will you two stop it? You're putting me off my lunch."

"Anyway," Jimmy said. "I can show you the others later." They fell silent as they saw their boss, walk across the courtyard to another building.

"Gibbs looks so sad sometimes." Abby commented. "We're like a little family and I like for all of my family members to be happy."

"You assume he's not?" Tim said.

"Who can be happy being miserable?" Ziva asked.

"Some people deal with life differently." Tony said. "You of all people should know that Ziva."

"I know but I just wonder if he could be happier. Smile a real smile and not a sarcastic one."

"Abby, you really think of all of us as family?" Tim asked.

"Well, sure. Think about it. Gibbs is like our dad. He makes sure we do our homework; he gives us discipline when we need it. He even feeds us from time to time. Then there's the way he treats me and Ziva."

"Gibbs as a dad. Never thought of him that way." Tony said. "Wait, you and Ziva? Are you saying you get preferential treatment?"

"No, but sometimes I think he cares for the two us as if he would have Kelly. Things he never got to go through with her, he has gone through a little bit with us."

"Point taken. And the rest of the family tree?"

"Well, Ducky is everybody's grandpa, complete with entertaining stories and tea. And you have to admit that we all have a good time when he makes dinner for us."

"I must agree. Last Thanksgiving was awesome." Ziva said.

"Think of Director Vance as that uncle who knows everything. And knows that he knows everything but he'll do anything for you. We're all kids,

brother and sisters. Except for Jimmy."

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, you're just like the cousin who came to live with us. All we're missing is a mom."

"And how are we to do that?" Tim asked.

"Find a wife for Gibbs."

"Whoa there sister. That sounds off limits." Tony said. "Besides, how do you know the boss even wants a wife?"

"Tony, who doesn't want to be happy? Think about it, we all have someone that we can let go around, someone we can share our lives with and who does he have? No one."

"We don't know that." Tony replied.

"I agree with Abby." Jimmy said. "If he had someone to vent to and someone to take care of him, he would be-"

"A kinder gentler Gibbs?" Tony interrupted.

"Well, yeah."

"You do know the second 'b' stands for bastard right?" He looked at Jimmy with an annoyed look.

"You know Tony, Abby has a point. I…we all know what it's like to be wound up and frustrated and when that special someone is there to help you calm down it makes a difference." Tim said.

"So…you're saying the boss needs to get laid? I hardly _doubt_ that will fix any problems."

"It's more than just sex Tony. Is that really all you guys think about? Wait don't answer that." Abby said rolling her eyes. "Gibbs needs someone to love and someone to love him back. When working we all have each other's back, but who has his when he needs comfort? He's not gonna come to us. He needs someone in his life."

"So how do we go about doing this? We can't just introduce him to someone. How about an online ad?" Ziva said.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Why not? We could see the pictures of the women and we work for the government, we have ways of doing background checks."Tim said.

"Do we even know what kind of woman takes care of the ship?" They all looked confused for a moment. Her study of colloquialisms was getting better.

"Ah, I think you meant floats his boat. What kind of woman floats his boat." Jimmy said.

"Yes thank you. That makes more sense." Ziva replied. "How do we find out? Do any of you know much about his past relationships?"

"He never said much about him and Director Sheppard but I know there was history with her." Tim said.

"I think Fornell married wife number three. Or was it four?" Tony commented.

"Exactly how many times _has_ Gibbs been married?" Jimmy asked.

"Four, I think."

"Perhaps he's not as good judge of character as we think." Ziva suggested.

"Well, you know Shannon, his first wife, was murdered so we won't count her. Three other marriages then." Abby said.

"This is risky, but you could always ask him what he likes in a woman." Jimmy suggested. Tony gave him a slap to the back of his head. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's the answer you'll probably get if you ask him that question."

"I mean you could disguise it. Tell him you're doing a survey in a magazine and you want his opinion. Surely he wouldn't mind that."

"It could work, but we know Gibbs. Plan B." Tim said.

"Who knows Gibbs better then he knows himself?" Ziva asked.

"Jackson!" Abby exclaimed.

"His dad? You're gonna ask his dad?" Tony asked.

"It's not a bad idea Tony." Tim said. Tony shook his head.

"Try again." They all thought.

"The only other person who has been there for Gibbs as long as his dad is…Ducky." Ziva said.

"Even better." Abby said. "Ducky would be a great person to ask."

"And how are you gonna get Duck to spill?" Abby sipped her drink in thought.

"We'll have to do it on his turf. Take him some place really nice that he'd like and get his thoughts. Then we could do the online profile based on what Ducky gives us." Abby suggested. "What do you guys say?"

"I say, leave me out of it." Tony stated. "I smell disaster on the horizon and I don't want to be anywhere near it."

"Are you sure that it is not your upper lip that you are smelling? You did have onions on your sandwich." Ziva said. The table erupted in laughter and she received a high-five from Tim for her come back.

"Laugh all you want. It's a bad idea."

"I'm in." Jimmy said. "I don't know how I can help, I'll do by best."

"Tim?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abs. While I don't think it's a bad idea, I'm not sure I want to know the details of Gibbs romantic life, or lack thereof."

"Ok, so it's the three of us then." Ziva said. "Jimmy maybe you could hint around Ducky for some of his favorite places to eat. That would help us some."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Ziva, you and I can scout dating services and see which one we like best, compare prices and all." Ziva nodded.

"You guys are really going o do this?" Tony asked. The trio nodded.

"We need a mom for our family."Abby replied.


	4. Hard habit to break

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters or the dating websites mentioned. I own the people CBS doesn't know about.

**Warning**: None for this chapter

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time for an update and I apologize. I had to get this one just right. Thanks to everyone who had read so far and I hope I continue to keep your attention with it. If you want an extra perspective on Jethro and his future love, check out my "Dreams" fic. He's chapter 4.

I rewrote this chapter a few times because I haven't found the information that I want. I wanted to use the profile we use on www dot plentyoffish dot com (Yes I have a profile there). However, I have missing info like Gibbs's birthday, college info, etc. I'm still looking. Therefore, I'm skipping it because I need to update this fic. Eventually I would like for this trio to show Gibbs his profile. If you have any info, I posted a request on the NCIS forum. Thanks in advance. Info will be rewarded with shout outs!

Chapter 3: Hard habit to break

Once lunch was over, everyone was back to his or her job. After a few more hours of work, Ducky and Jimmy were taking a break. Of course, Ducky was having a cup of tea. Jimmy just settled for a soda and chips.

"You know, Mr. Palmer those sodas do nothing healthy for your body."

"I know Dr. Mallard, but it's a hard habit to break. Besides, I'll have some water before long."

"Very good. I'd hate to see you die so young." Ducky was flipping through some reports, making sure everything was proper and in order. Jimmy was sitting at the computer and thought now would be a good time to pick Ducky's brain.

"Can I ask your opinion on something Dr. Mallard?"

"Of course my dear boy, what is it?"

"What are some of your favorite restaurants? I'm looking for a new place to try, something really different." Ducky looked up from his paperwork.

"Well, what kind of meal are you going to eat?"

"Uh…does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Not all establishments serve breakfast, some are just buffets. Perhaps you are looking for some place that serves tea."

"Oh. I didn't think of it that way. Ok, where do you like to eat dinner, say on a Friday night that we're not working?"

"I like to eat at Mary Anne's Bistro. It's a pleasant place, quiet atmosphere. Lovely menu. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Abby, Ziva and I were talking and we thought it would be a good idea to invite you out to dinner. We thought going some place that you really like would be educational for us and entertaining."

"Educational?"

"Sure." Jimmy said, turning to look at him. "We knew it would be some place that we wouldn't normally eat."

"Oh, I see. So when were the three of you thinking of having dinner together?"

"Maybe this Friday. We're not on call this weekend."Ducky thought.

"This Friday would be nice."

"Great! I'll run it by the ladies and get back to you."

Friday night couldn't have come soon enough for the NCIS team. This week definitely left them feeling overworked. A relaxing evening out would be just what the doctor ordered.

"Hey Duck, join me for dinner?"

"Ah, as comforting as that sounds I will have to take a rain check Jethro."

"Got a hot date Duck?" Jethro chuckled.

"You could say that. I've been invited to dinner by Abby, Ziva and Jimmy."

"Odd dinner companions don't ya think?"

"I thought so at first, but you know I never turn down the chance to educate someone on the finer things in life."Jethro rolled his eyes. "Besides, I think it will be an interesting night. We are going to Mary Anne's Bistro and none of them has ever been. I'm rather looking forward to it."

"Suit yourself, Duck. But I think that trio's up to something."

"Come now Jethro must you be suspicious of _everyone_?"Jethro grabbed his coat.

"Yeah Duck; hard habit to break. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Jethro. I think I will."

* * *

A little while later Ducky arrived at the Bistro and was shown to his table where Ziva, Abby and Jimmy were waiting. He greeted them all and was pleased to see that everyone was dressed appropriately. Appropriately meaning Abby toned it down a bit.

"Well, I must say that I am looking forward to dinner tonight." He said.

"So are we." Abby replied.

"I've been looking at the menu. So many of the entrees look so good. What do you like to order?" Ziva asked.

"It depends on my mood."

"Evening Dr. Mallard. Anyone ready to order something to drink?" The server asked.

"They know you by name?" Jimmy asked.

"That's so cool. It's like 'Cheers' except I don't know if you're Norm or Sam…"Abby said.

"What is 'Cheers'?" Ziva asked.

"It was a TV show in the 80s that was about a bar with the same name." Ducky replied. "Good evening Sharon. I'd like a sweet tea please."

"Anyone else?"

"I think I'd like a Coke please." Jimmy said.

"Orange Vanilla Sprite for me please." Abby said.

"May I have one of those as well?" Ziva asked.

"Be back in a minute to get your orders."

"Orange Vanilla Sprite?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, it'll be so good. If they get the combinations just right, it will take like a liquid dreamsicle." Abby said. Ziva nodded.

"I agree. It was my favorite discovery this summer."

"Perhaps I'll have to try it sometime." Ducky said.

"What should we order Dr. Mallard? I can't decide." Jimmy said.

"I'm having pasta." Abby said.

"I think I will try the Turkey BLT." Ziva said.

"I didn't think you ate pork, Ziva." Ducky said.

"I often don't, but I like the smell of apple wood bacon."

"Jimmy, I like the fresh fish here. Although, the _Pasta Puttanesca_ and The Paella are favorites of mine as well." Jimmy and Abby laughed at his choices.

"What's funny?" Ziva asked. "Did I miss something?"

"I just think it's funny that Ducky would like a pasta dish named after women of the night." She replied.

"I don't understand."

"Well, Ziva the history of _Pasta Puttanesca_ is an interesting one. Rumored to be born in Naples, the word _puttanata_ is used to describe something worthless, derived from the word _puttana_ meaning whore in Italian. It's said that these…um ladies came into the restaurant as it was closing. So the chef cooked what he had left."

"Ah now I understand."

"Jimmy, you might want to try the Steak and Potatoes. I think I will have the steak and rice."He put his menu down. Sharon came back with their drinks and took their orders. "You know, Jethro invited me to dinner with him but I told him I was dining with the three of you tonight. He thought it strange and seemed rather suspicious about you."

"Suspicious? Why? Does he think we're up to something?" Jimmy asked, giving a side-glance to his cohorts.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him that."

"Well, since the subject of Gibbs has come up," Abby said as she cleared her throat. "Do you mind if we draw from your well of knowledge about him?"

"The best expert on Leroy Jethro Gibbs is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I appreciate your confidence in me, by the way." Ducky replied. Abby smiled in response.

"Well, we were hoping to avoid him and get some ideas from you." Ziva said.

"Oh? Ideas for what?"

"We were wondering about the women that have been apart of Agent Gibbs's life. He's not exactly an open book and we can't really find the information we want."Jimmy commented.

"And what pray tell are you going to do with this information?"

"We're hoping to find a wife for Gibbs." Abby said. Ducky looked at the three of them with concern.

"A wife huh? That's a rather monumental task, even for the three of you." He paused. "Well, my friend was right. You lot are up to something. Er…what makes you think you can find him a wife?"

"Well we'd like to try." Jimmy said.

"See, I view all of us as a family." Abby said. "Gibbs is like our dad. You're everyone's awesome grandpa. Director Vance is like an uncle and we're all siblings."

"Except for me. Apparently, I'm the long lost cousin who has come to stay with the family." Jimmy said. Ducky laughed at that.

"We are a family of sorts aren't we?"

"All we're missing is a mom."

"We're also concerned that Gibbs doesn't smile much anymore. Not that he smiled much before, but he seems…for lack of a better word, miserable." Ziva said. "And even though we have to work with him we do not wish to be guests."

"Oh, I see, misery loves company. Well, I guess I can be a good expert on Jethro. Who was your second choice?"

"Jackson." Abby said. Ducky chuckled.

"Excellent choice, but I doubt his father would give you the insight you're seeking." Ducky thought a moment. "Ok, so where shall we start?"

"I guess with Shannon. We know she was the first wife and probably the one he loved the most." Ziva said.

"True. One doesn't often forget the first true love. Shannon was a sweet, kind-hearted young lady. She was making the best of her life as a Marine wife. It wasn't easy being away from her family but she did the best she could by being there for him. And when little Kelly came along, Jethro really felt his life was complete."

"Everything really changed after they died." Jimmy said.

"Oh yes and for the worse. He drank more then he should have at times and gotten into fights. But the worse was the depression. He married a few more times but he's never really gotten over the first depression. He deals with it and it comes and goes, you know their wedding anniversary, their birthdays, and the anniversary of their deaths. I know he'll generally be in a mood on and around those days." Sharon brought their dishes to the table and everyone took a few minutes to discover and enjoy what they had ordered.

"Now back to Gibbs. If you had to say that he had a type of woman that he liked, how would you describe her?" Abby asked. Ducky wiped his mouth and took a deep sigh.

"Well, since Shannon was his first true love I guess you could call her the prototype. The women that followed had a resemblance to Shannon."

"In what way?" Ziva asked.

"They were all redheads." Ducky replied.

"Redheads? That's so interesting." Abby mused.

"How so?" Ziva inquired.

"Think redhead equaling spicy." Abby replied.

"This is true." Ducky said. "Red-heads tend to be feisty and super passionate. They are opinionated, hotheaded. They are also loyal, friendly, can be reserved. Sometimes there is no middle ground with a redhead. All or nothing is a good way to describe them."

"I can't imagine Shannon being that way." Abby said.

"Oh, she was; trust me."

"Did she have freckles?" Jimmy asked.

"A few, yes. A few of the others did as well."

"If Shannon was Gibbs's prototype, do you think he was trying to replace her with the others?" Ziva asked.

"It's possible. But the thing about replacing the original is that The Almighty breaks the mold every single time someone is created. We are all unique. Even identical twins are different. There was no way that he could replace her."

"But you have to give him an A for effort." Abby said.

"More like an A for alimony." Jimmy commented. "Three wives is a lot. I guess he felt the next one would be the one to last?"

"He did think that as most people do. Now you must realize that there were relationships that did not lead to marriage. Oddly enough, only one of those women was a red-head."

"Director Sheppard?"

"Yes. There were quite a few blondes and a brunette or two."

"Wait, does that mean he thought Director Sheppard was worthy of marrying?" Ziva asked.

"Oh good question." Abby said. "What do you think Duck?"

"That I honestly can't answer."

"Three marriages and no other kids. That seems impossible." Jimmy said.

"Diane did have children. With Tobias."

"What number was she?" Abby asked.

"Number two I believe."

"He didn't want anymore kids?"

"I'm not sure why there weren't anymore children. I think he would have been a great father, if he wanted to be."

"I agree." Abby said.

"So Ducky, if you were to pick someone for Gibbs, what qualities would she have?" Ziva asked.

"I think she would have to be loyal, kind, caring, and flexible. We don't always work a regular shift like other people. A lady that can take care of a house and wouldn't be offended when he needs space. That's a big one, knowing when he needs his time to brood will be very important. Loving, a lady, doesn't have to be religious. She needs to be open-minded most of all if she wants any chance to understand him. And a red-head might not be a bad choice."

"Sounds like a hard habit for him to break. Well ladies," Jimmy commented. "I think we definitely have our work cut out for us."

"Indeed you do." Ducky replied.

* * *

Later that night in Abby's apartment, the trio sat at her dining room table, deciding on what they should do. The ladies each had a list of dating websites that they had researched.

"Which do you like best?" Jimmy asked.

"I liked Plenty of Fish dot com the best. There is a wide range and you can filter out a lot of people." Ziva said. "Abby?"

"I liked Flirt dot come because you can make a video. But they have a naughty button and I don't know if we want to go that far into his sex life."

"POF has a lot of free features and we can upgrade if we want."

"Can we do both?" Jimmy asked. Abby and Ziva looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Abby replied.

"So how do we do this?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, let's create a profile and see. I say we do the video site first. We'll leave the naughty button and sex stuff off." Abby began to type. "I set up an email address just for this purpose. First up profile name. Hmmm…"

"We should pick something that reflects him." Ziva said.

"Such as?"Jimmy asked.

"He likes boats."

"And bourbon."

"Boats and bourbon man?" Jimmy suggested.

"Maybe not. Makes him sound like a drunken sailor."

"Well…" Jimmy said. Silence surrounded the table.

"How about 'Distinguished Boatman' and his headline could be 'Naval Officer Seeking Second Soul Mate.'" Ziva suggested. Abby clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh I like." As she filled out the profile, Ziva and Jimmy discussed what they should record.

"The first point we need to make clear is that the profile isn't about us. If it's not this could backfire on us."

"Very true." Abby replied. "That's why I'm putting in as much as I can about Gibbs as if Gibbs were writing about himself."

"Yeah, but we all know he wouldn't be that descriptive about himself. If it were left up to him, it probably wouldn't have anything at all." Jimmy said.

"What could we say differently that isn't stated in what you're typing?"

"Well, we'll add us. We'll just have a conversation on camera and see how it turns out."

* * *

"**Hi I'm A, this is Z and behind the camera is our friend JP." **Jimmy stuck his thumb up in the camera's view. **"We're not a trio looking for a fourth person." **Abby said.

"**We are a group of friends trying to find a wife for our boss and friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's the guy in the pictures. We set up this profile for him, only he doesn't know it." **Ziva said.

"**You see where we work, we are like a family and Gibbs is our dad. He became a widow in 1991 and has had three failed marriages because he hasn't been able to find his second soul mate. Ladies, that's where you come in. We need a mom for our 'family'. You can read exactly what Gibbs needs and if you think you can fulfill all of any part, then please send a message."**

"**But remember when you do, you'll be dealing with us first. We'll correspond a little and if you're comfortable, we'd like to set you and our Gibbs up on a date. So if you're strictly looking for a sexual relationship, couples play, chat/e-mail friends or man looking for a man we appreciate you stopping by, but please go to the appropriate profile." **Ziva said.

"**Take it from us Gibbs is the type of man you want in your life. He's a gentleman. He's a very serious person; you can put part of that blame on our job. He can be moody, but who isn't you know? He's protective and understanding."**

"**He's very understanding."**

"**He's loves woodworking and building boats. So if the scent of sawdust is a turn on, he just might be your guy."**

"**We need serious applicants only. We really want him to be happy. So send us a message and we hope to meet you soon." **Ziva said.

"**See ya." **Abby waved at the camera and Jimmy added his thumbs up at the end.

"Well?" Abby asked as after they viewed their footage. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Short and to the point." Jimmy said.

"I agree."

"So shall we upload and submit?" The others nodded. Abby uploaded and submitted the video. "This site takes about twenty-four hours to accept a profile, so this time tomorrow we might have some prospects."

"Well done ladies." They all high-fived each other and smiled.

* * *

**A/N2:** I forgot to shout out **Gail Cregg** for letting me know that Diane was the second wife.


	5. Meeting Amirah

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. I own the people CBS doesn't know about.

**A/N:** I have added my fanfiction profile to my twitter accounts. You can follow me (at symbol) **sissouthernink**. No numbers, it made the name too long. I promise to follow back.

Chapter 4: Meeting Amirah

After a few weeks of reading emails and researching potential date for Jethro, the trio was about ready to give up. It was another pleasant day outside and they were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch. They weren't very cheerful and it was beginning to show. Not in their work, they were most professional.

"Why the long faces friends?" Tony asked as he sat down. Ziva, Jimmy and Abby just looked at him. "I take it the searches aren't going well?"

"It appalls me that so many women would lie about who they are just to go on a date." Ziva said. "These women should be ashamed of themselves."

"Is it that bad?" Tim asked.

"Worse than we could have ever thought." Jimmy replied. "We've read emails from fifty-six women and every single one of them has sent up a red flag."

"Wow. And you didn't _really_ see that coming huh?" Tony teased.

"No we didn't." Abby said. "Not like what we're getting anyway. We expecting a few liars to come through but fifty-six? That's just too much." She took a sip of her water. "It's so disturbing I can't even drink my favorite drink right now."

"That is bad. What are they lying about?" Tony asked.

"It'd be easier to tell you what they're _not_ lying about. Five of the women had duplicate accounts on the same site. You'd think they would be smart enough not to keep the same picture on all the profiles. They've lied about how many children they have, some of them lied about the fact that they even had children." Jimmy said.

"Oh yes and don't forget the married women." Ziva said.

"Oh yea, twenty-one of those." Jimmy said.

"If these women are so unhappy why not get a divorce?" She asked.

"And don't forget the ugly women." Abby said.

"Well, you do know beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Tony said. "What you consider ugly, Gibbs might like."

"I know beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but you didn't see these women Tony. They'd make a really bad family portrait." Abby replied. Tim and Tony laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tony said.

"You haven't found _any_ decent prospects?" Tim asked.

"There are some but they just looked at his profile, no emails. And since we're only communicating with those who contact first they're being left out." Jimmy said.

"Ah, maybe you'll luck out soon. It's only been a few weeks." Tim encouraged.

"But we thought there would be at least _one_ that we could set him up with." Abby whined.

"Give it time. I mean this is Gibbs we're talking about." Tony said. "You'll find someone."

"Changing the subject, what's everyone planning for the weekend?" Tim asked.

"Laundry." Jimmy replied.

"I've been invited to a belly dancing class by one of my neighbors. She goes all the time and said I could bring some guests with me." Ziva said.

"Oh that's sounds awesome! Count me in." Abby said.

"Anyone else?"

"Don't women who take belly dancing classes tend to have…bellies?" Tony said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Everyone has a belly Tony, that is why it is called belly dancing." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean like fat, cellulite showing bellies." He shivered at the thought. "No thanks."

"I don't know Tony; it might be interesting seeing curvy women."

"McGee!" Tony gave him a Gibbs's head slap.

"What?"

"Curvy? That's PC for fat! And here I took your nickname and gave it to Ziva."

"You are more than welcome to have it back."

"Have I not taught you anything?"

"No, you haven't. It's a way to meet women, which I can't believe you're going to pass up. And besides, curvy women probably like to eat which means that they are probably great cooks. Count me in Ziva."

"Cool." She replied.

"You're gonna lose your sense of dignity, where's your sense of pride?"

"It will hopefully be rewarded and comforted by a curvy woman who can cook."

Saturday morning came and found Ziva, Abby and Tim at a local community center. Her neighbors greeted Ziva and she introduced them to Abby and Tim. The activity room was filled with women of all ages and races…and a few men.

"See, I'm not alone. There are a few men here." Tim said.

"And we are so happy you are here!" Rasheeda, Ziva's neighbor said, as she outfitted them with scarves and finger accessories. "You're going to enjoy the class." The trio stepped over to the group of people waiting for the class to start. Tim smiled and suddenly quite a few women smiled back.

"Tony's going to be sorry he missed out on this. Be back in a few." Tim said and walked over to the ladies.

"Men." Abby said. She looked toward the front of the room to where the instructors were preparing and noticed someone who looked familiar. "Hey Ziva, does that woman in the red sari look familiar to you?" Ziva looked at Abby then the woman.

"Now that you mention it, she does."

"She's the one who been visiting Gibbs's profile."

"Yes, but she never leaves a message. What's her username?"

"Uh…olivequeen?"

"No, something princess." They we trying to think of her username. "Ah, I remember, it's LovelyPrincessSmiles."

"That's it." Abby said. "Did she mention she taught belly dancing?"

"No, but I think she said she enjoyed it."

"We should talk to her after class. Maybe we can find out why she never sends an email."

The class started a few minutes later and the ladies couldn't believe how much fun Tim was having. The instructors even got him to learn and demonstrate a few couples' dances. He was dancing more than they were. By the end of the class, they all had had a wonderful time. The majority of people in the class had lunch together afterward showing favor to the businesses near the community center. Tim wasn't going to be any different.

"Ladies this is Thalia Jones."

"Hi." She replied and shook their hands.

"I'm Abby."

"Ziva."

"Nice to meet you."

"She has invited me to lunch. We're going across the street. Check ya later."

"Bye." Abby said.

"Tony would be impressed indeed." Ziva said.

"Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, let's."

They walked to the front of the room but had to wait a few minutes as this LovelyPrincessSmiles was still talking and giving people extra techniques. Ziva observed her. She seemed like a natural instructor. She recalled that her profile said she was a professor but didn't say what kind. She was the height she claimed to be on her profile. And she seemed to be just as pretty in person as her picture. Abby noticed that she was smiling a lot, probably why she put it in her username that way.

"What should we say?" Ziva asked.

"I guess we just ask if it's her and go from there." A few minutes later, she was alone. "Excuse me are you LovelyPrincessSmiles?" Abby asked. The woman turned around to look at them.

"Yes…" She answered hesitantly.

"It is you!" Abby said smiling and clapping her hands.

"How do you know that?"

"We posted a profile for a friend and you've visited it several times but haven't sent any emails." Ziva replied.

"What profile?"

"'Distinguished Boatman' and his headline is 'Naval Officer Seeking Second Soul Mate.'" The woman's mouth dropped open.

"Now I recognize you from the video. How did you know I was here?"

"We didn't. My neighbor Rasheeda invited me." Ziva replied.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves so things won't be any more uncomfortable than they already are. I'm Abby Scuito and this is Ziva David."

"I'm Amirah Kahn. Nice to meet you." She said as they shook hands. "Wait, you're missing someone. Where's JP?"

"Would you believe at home doing laundry?" Amirah laughed.

"Yes, I could. If I weren't here today I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"You know he would be upset that he missed this weird chance to meet you." Ziva said.

"Maybe we should call him. I mean everybody here goes to lunch after class right?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"We would love the chance to talk with you, if that's cool with you."

"Of course Abby. I have a few things to finish here, record keeping for the class and community center. I could meet you guys somewhere."

"We've never eaten anyplace here. What do you suggest?"

"I like going to Fria's. It's a nice atmosphere and it's just right down the street."

"Ok, I'm calling Jimmy to see if he can meet us." Abby said.

"Good, I'll meet you guys there in about fifteen minutes."

"Great."

Amirah arrived at Fria's to find Abby and Ziva waiting for her at a table. She sat down and their server brought some menus.

"I've never been here. What should be order?" Abby asked.

"Are you used to eating Indian Cuisine?"

"Some. I've had some really awesome veggie curry and Tandoori Chicken."

"You can get those there." Amirah replied. "And you Ziva?"

"I have had Tandoori Chicken before and I love Eggplant Masala."

"Cool. And JP?"

"I'm not sure about him. And speaking of him here he is." Abby waved so he could see where they were sitting.

"Afternoon ladies."

"We'd like you to meet LovelyPrincessSmiles aka Amirah Kahn. Amirah, this is Jimmy Palmer."

"Aha, and now I know what the JP stands for. Nice to meet you Jimmy."

"Same here Amirah." He replied as they shook. "Wow, your picture doesn't quite do you justice."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?"

"No, I think Jimmy's right. I think you are prettier than your picture. Not saying that you took a bad picture or anything."

"It's ok, I understand Abby. But do you think Leroy will approve?"

"Leroy? Oh yeah I'm so used to calling him Gibbs, I forget he has a first name." Jimmy said. "And yes, I think he will."

"So do I." Ziva said. Their server returned to take their orders. Jimmy wasn't sure what he should order so Amirah ordered for him.

"Now that lunch is ordered, what shall we talk about?" Amirah asked.

"Well you of course. See, we've been searching through the emails we've been getting but none of them are right for Gibbs. Some are married, many are liars and that's not what we are looking for." Ziva replied.

"What made you stop at Agent Gibbs's profile anyway?" Jimmy asked. Amirah shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. He just seemed so different that any of the other profiles I had seen. I've gotten some of those emails you talk about and it's so disheartening that people would lie like that for a date."

"Or to scam people. We ran into a few of those, Nigerian and Russian romance scammers." Jimmy said.

"Yes, and you can get so emotionally involved and when the other shoes drops it hurts."

"Horrible experience?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I never sent him any money or anything he was asking for because I couldn't trust him like that without seeing him first."

"Yet you were emotionally attached?" Ziva asked.

"Yes and even more so when he said he was coming back to the states. And I just said we'll wait and see what happens. Well, his 'work' was keeping him there more and more. I friend had sent me a website to check out known Nigerian romance scammers and he was on the list. I was so horrified and I felt so stupid that I didn't see the clues. They were there from the beginning. I stopped going to that website. I didn't go on any dating websites for almost six months."

"I can't believe that you would have such a hard time finding someone." Jimmy commented.

"Neither did I but I did. A few dates here and there but nothing really."

"So why didn't you send an email for Gibbs's profile?" Abby asked.

"I really didn't know what to say. I've never dated a man who was a widow before. Divorced yes, but not so many times."

"Do you think it's worth going out at least once to see if you're compatible? I mean I've known him about ten years and I don't know when Gibbs last went on a date." Abby said.

"He could have, right?"

"I suppose it possible…" Ziva said.

"But I highly doubt it." Jimmy finished.

"He's very handsome. I can't imagine that he would have problems finding dates."

"It's a long story and I think we'll let him tell you."

"Ok. I don't know how much we have in common. I've lived in D.C. all my life, never served in any of the Armed Forces. I just teach basic classes at the college."

"You see Gibbs has a type, we learned. And this type hasn't always been a good thing for him." Abby said.

"Hence the three divorces."

"Right." Ziva replied.

"So we're hoping that maybe someone different can bring him happiness," Jimmy said. "Maybe that someone will be you."

"I sure hope so. Our family is in need of a mom." Abby said crossing her fingers for luck.


End file.
